Five Finger Fillet
The Five Finger Fillet is an activity in Red Dead Redemption wherein the player places their palm face-down on a table with his fingers spread apart. Using a knife, the player attempts to quickly strike the spaces between Marston's fingers, moving the object back and forth, attempting to avoid injury. The higher the wager the user chooses the harder the pattern will be. It can be played in any location with a "hand" symbol on the map. This game is played competitively and cash is wagered on the outcome. To collect a scrap of the Reyes' Rebels Outfit, you need to defeat all opponents at Five Finger Fillet in Torquemada. Patterns The game uses specific patterns for multiple wager amounts and following the patterns will result in you winning. For each opponent, the player gets five tries across two rounds. Failing five times or moving too slow will result in a loss. It's easier if you write down the pattern. For the Xbox 360 version: *Pattern 1*: A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A (repeats) *Pattern 2: A, B, A, B, A, B, A, B, A, B (repeats) *Pattern 3: A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, B (repeats from beginning) *Pattern 4: A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y (repeats from beginning) Five Finger Fillet Sequences : *Person 1: *Round 1: a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a *Round 2: a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a * * Person 2: *Round 1: a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a *Round 2: a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a * * Person 3: *Round 1: a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a *Round 2: a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,b,a * * Person 4: *Round 1: a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a *Round 2: a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a,b,a,y,a,x,a,b,a,y,a For the Playstation 3 version: *Pattern 1: X, O, X, O, X, O, X, O, X, O (repeats) *Pattern 2: X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O (repeats from beginning) *Pattern 3: X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲ (repeats from beginning) *Pattern 4: X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, (repeats from beginning) * Occurs during the first round at the Trading Post in West Elizabeth Torquemada - Reyes' Rebel Outfit Requirement, defeat all opponents (at lowest wager) PS3 *Round 1: Pattern = X (repeat to victory) *Round 2: Pattern = X, O (alternate to victory) *Round 3-1: X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X *Round 3-2: X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X *Round 4-1: X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X *Round 4-2: X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X, O, X, ▲, X, ■, X, O, X, ▲, X *(This is how i did it. I pushed everyone out of line, did bet of $25..I counted as i pushed the buttons 1 thru 10.. Like this X 1, O 2, X 3, ▲ 4, X 5, ■ 6, X 7, O 8, X 9, ▲ 10,when i go to 10 i started over with 1 again... and just repeat as many times as you need to) *For people﻿ having trouble with this push everyone out of line to start with a $25 bet. Read the buttons from the computer and do not look at the screen while doing this. (Copy the letters in to Notepad to make it larger) First Round: A B A Y A X A B A Y A Second Round: A B A Y A X A B A Y A B A Y A X A B A Y A B A Y A X A B A Y A Trivia *Skipping the opponents turn sometimes still seems to have a slight effect on the time. To play it safe with higher wages such as $100, take your time and wait their turns out. *This is a very efficient way to make quick money during normal gameplay, even early on in the game. Doing this can easily earn $100 a minute and possibly more. Looking at the pre-determined pattern instead of the buttons as they appear on screen is the most efficient method. *After winning versus all opponents, the last one remains and allows you to replay him as many times as you want for bets between $25-$100. This is a quick way to make a lot of money if you're good at it. *In the third and fourth pattern, counting to five is essential. When you reach five, start the pattern from the beginning. *Drew MacFarlane is a keen player of Five Finger Fillet, according to some of the comments made by NPC competitors whilst John is playing. Drew is reported to have kept on playing after nearly slicing off a finger. Category:Gambling